The vast majority of electronic devices employ integrated circuits. However, many integrated circuit arrangements are complicated, use a substantial amount of valuable real estate on the semiconductor wafer on which they are fabricated, and are limited in integration, particularly when including field effect transistors which switch currents or voltages of widely varying amounts. In addition, many integrated circuit arrangements are difficult to fabricate, using multiple exacting process steps that are costly in terms of processing material usage and time. As the number and complexity of process steps increases, the ultimate yield of the integrated circuit arrangement decreases, thereby driving up costs to the manufacturer and ultimately the consumer.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale.